


幕後花絮

by Lisacat



Series: Merch's Story [8]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 關於那組文青風格類婚紗照。「照片中的他們並排坐著，歲月在兩人相疊的肩頭歇腳。」
Relationships: BE - Relationship, Brett Yang/Eddy Chen
Series: Merch's Story [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792153
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	幕後花絮

**Author's Note:**

> 內容提及的任何事物若和現實雷同，  
> 不過是作者的幻想成真。

筆尖終於在紙上摩擦發出沙沙聲，在餐桌兼辦公桌前轉筆轉了半小時的Eddy終於決定好要如何下筆，相較於寫在iPad上或是在電腦上打草稿，念舊且喜歡寫字時的儀式感的他更習慣將腦中的想法親手寫下，字母一個個被他有些用力的力道刻在筆記本裡頭。

Brett端著一杯溫水坐在Eddy對面慢慢喝著，對這件外套特別有想法的Eddy從最開始就說了要負責公開商品時的文案。他看著Eddy的樣子，從討論設計時的急躁和焦慮，到如今的慎重和自在，他知道，在這次的商品誕生過程中，Eddy得到了滿足。

說起來這次會讓Eddy變得比以往不安也是因為自己病了一場的關係。當年Eddy爸爸的病從發現到離世實在太急太快了，沒過幾個月對方的世界就像發生過天搖地動般地少了一個支柱。那時他們兩個才剛起步沒有多久，即便對他說了慢下來也沒關係，Eddy仍然倔強地堅持拍片更新，好像這麼做就能一切如常。

和Brett自己遇到困難時的決定一模一樣。

他倒不是像Eddy想藉著忙碌來忽略失去家人的痛楚那樣，他就只是……習慣了，習慣往前走，習慣推展工作進度，習慣拉著Eddy跟上，習慣了所有他處理慣了的公事。

「不繼續拍片時間一樣流逝，何況拍片這件事我都做多少年了，不會怎樣的。」他是那樣對Eddy說的，卻還是太過勉強自己，讓生病的自己因為減量不足的工作而倒下了。

幸好這五年過去，Eddy已經不像當初那樣脆弱了，至少他知道他得冷靜下來處理一切，在這個家人都不在身邊的國家，能為團隊下決定、能挑起照顧Brett的任務的人只有他，這次不再會有媽媽、姐姐和長輩們協助了。

他心裡其實還是很害怕，Brett倒下的時間點太湊巧了，和當年爸爸確診的日期相差不遠，可是無論如何他都得努力將人顧好，讓Brett完全康復。

這些年來Brett有意無意地為他做了許多事情，在他還沒看清楚自己的感情前，身邊的朋友們都說Brett實在對他太好了，真的太好了。

而現在，輪到他來照顧Brett了。

幸虧他們遇到了敏銳的醫生，也還好在專科醫生的檢查後發現並非他們原本以為的病症，Brett真正的病況比一開始懷疑的疾病要好處理得多了。在Eddy對廚房的熟悉度日漸增加後，醫生終於鬆口說Brett恢復得不錯，只要繼續保持良好的作息、少油烹調、避免刺激性食物和加工品，放鬆心情和適量運動就好。

於是Eddy這時才有餘裕想起原本打算在12月就推出的新商品，衣服設計早已進入最後確認的階段，只剩下製作和銷售。在看到Brett好起來之後，原來像緊繃的皮帶的心總算鬆懈下來了，他看著Pinterest的攝影作品頁面一晚上，在筆記本上畫了兩三個場景和姿勢，同時在給Zenny的信件裡給出進入製造的指示，讓團隊成員隔日回報工廠的時間表與後續排程。

當他完成一系列的安排，抬起頭甩甩脖子伸展時，才看到戀人倚著大門旁的書櫃看他，「很晚了，你怎麼還不睡？」Brett臉上掛著的神情讓他問出口的聲音帶著撒嬌的鼻音，只是他自己並未發覺。

「你今天不打算到我這邊睡嗎？」，Brett的問題讓Eddy又看了一眼牆上的鐘，的確有點晚了，現在已經比這陣子他要求男友睡覺的時間晚了不少。

「我剛剛想到了一些點子，想在忘記前趕快記下來，不小心就這麼晚了……」他還是不自覺地想依賴年長者，在Brett走到他身旁時，便主動伸手抱著面前的人，在較先前消瘦多了的腹部蹭一下，然後才抬頭盯著對方，大大圓圓的眼裡，有滿滿的依戀與信任。

「我想……在這件衣服的宣傳中寫上爸爸的事情，不是什麼特別的事，只是想將爸爸告訴我的『享受練習的過程』這個觀念記下來。」他看著Brett，輕聲地將自己的構思說出來，並不是徵求意見，而是希望對方也覺得這麼做不錯。

「嗯，寫吧，你想他了對嗎？」他微笑著低頭看Eddy，用有一層硬繭的左手捏捏肉肉的那張臉龐，他的小男友就是這麼地珍視家人，他父親對他的理解與支持讓他堅持著走過最艱難的時刻，「來，抱一下」，Brett寵溺地彎身抱緊Eddy，在冰箱嗡嗡的運作聲裡，只有兩人同步的心跳砰砰響著。

無論Eddy做了什麼決定，他都願意支持，用文案紀念父親、主導宣傳方式，這些都沒問題；而他會以他的方式來讓Eddy知道，日後有他在身邊去理解、支持，他會努力保持健康的身體，和他一起走向未知的將來。

Eddy的睡眠問題讓他最近這幾年經常在萬物甦醒的前一刻才能入睡，在身邊的人難得比自己早進入夢鄉的這一夜，Brett小心翼翼地挪開枕邊人抓著自己手臂的手，悄悄下床來到餐桌前，將Eddy畫的圖和筆電中還開著的頁面一一拍下，此時他注意到除了Eddy原本在看的頁面之外，還有一個充滿Eddy儲存的攝影作品的分頁。

他大致瀏覽了一下之後，就將分頁中的頭幾張照片也一起傳給合作攝影師，請對方安排拍攝日程。接著才溜回他那間開著空調舒適涼爽的臥室，靜靜鑽進格紋涼被裡，將手臂塞回睡得有些不安穩的人手中，和愛人一起在深沉的夜裡抵足而眠。

收到打樣商品時Eddy十分高興，和他想像中的模樣完全相同，像極了他買回來之後Brett老是拿去穿的那件軍綠色外套，他們看著彼此穿上的模樣，眼裡全是笑意，「這樣可以一人一件，同時穿著了。」不知是誰吐出這一句，讓他們笑出聲來。

很快地拍攝日就到了，在攝影棚準備時，Eddy一直不停地來回走動，直到Brett忍不住開口讓他過來坐好，他才終於安靜下來。

「你很興奮嗎？我看著你這樣晃來晃去，看得原本不暈的頭都昏了。」Brett倒也沒有不耐煩，只是用強度稍弱的mp句子嘲弄他。

「Brett，你覺得如果他知道，會喜歡嗎？」兩人並排坐在麻繩編造的椅子上，在攝影師和攝影棚的人員討論光源位置時，Eddy沒頭沒腦地問著只有自己知道、理解箇中意涵的問題，Brett的手指爬過五條繩索，穿破Eddy身邊凝滯下來的空氣，放在他貼在大腿上的手背。

「Bro，那是你爸，他一直是最愛你的人之一，你看，無論你進不進醫學院、是否能成為獨奏家、不繼續深造而是和我瞎鬼混時，他哪次不用愛在你身後成為堡壘？」Brett洗手後好好擦上護手霜的溫潤指腹沿著Eddy手背上浮起的血管緩緩移動，跟著血液流動的方向，帶著堅定的話語直戳到Eddy不安的心臟上。

他的身體靠向右邊略高的身軀，仗著能以身體不適為藉口而不在乎他人視線地貼近Eddy，「Eddy，我不是他，不知道他看到你和我在一起會不會開心，但我知道的是真心愛你的人只是希望你快樂，希望你幸福而已。」輕的像攝影師放在皮質單人沙發前的乾燥滿天星一樣，他的這句話很輕很輕，但仍然飄到了他想傳達的那人耳中。

拍攝時，他的眼光一直轉到Brett身上，他還在思索剛剛聽到的句子，或許是他的視線太專注，或者是他看他的模樣毫無掩飾，在攝影師連發的喀嚓喀嚓聲停下時，聚至電腦前檢視相片的人們都發出了曖昧不明的聲音。

「這整組相片……好像上週來拍照的那組客人的感覺。」攝影棚的打工妹妹默默說出了大家心中想的話，只有剛回神的Eddy還沒反應過來，問了一句「什麼樣的照片？」，然後就看著打工妹妹紅著臉自攝影棚的電腦中調出了一組文青復古風格的婚紗照。

「噢……」，這下酡紅著面頰的人換成Eddy了，他看出來了，就像終於從一個憋足了氣的深潛中上浮喘氣一樣，他的臉龐漲紅，一時半刻說不出話，直到喘夠氣了，才注意到莫名的似曾相識感。

他猛地轉頭，看著一臉滿意欣賞拍攝成果的Brett，窗邊的人被陽光照出一層陰影，在地面上被影子與日光拉出交界的地方有Brett，那個將他的幻想實現的人。他不知道自己偷偷存下來的婚紗照樣本究竟是何時被看見的，但是，「噢，我要哭了」，他在心裡這麼喊著，用力眨眼，皺成一團的臉阻止了過度發達的淚腺失去控制。

「Brett……」，他的聲音擠過緊得難以發聲的喉嚨，聲帶僅僅只是這樣幾乎無聲地顫抖，他的伴侶就會立刻來到他的身前，Brett光是往他面前一站，就能讓他擁有世界，為他帶來每一個月份的景色，給他生命中最好也最美的時刻。

Brett剛剛好的身高讓他不用特地彎腰就能看到Eddy垂下的臉，和拼命留在眼眶中的水沫，「照片很好，每一張都不錯，收拾一下，我們去拍外景吧。」他看著Eddy晃動的黑眼珠，向整座攝影棚發號施令，人們開始動作，連攝影棚裡養著的那條憨傻大黃金獵犬也聽令踱步，晃著一身金黃蓬鬆的長毛傻傻笑著走向自己的食器前方坐好，讓大夥兒順利地收拾燈光器材與攝影設備。

他戴上帽子和口罩牽起Eddy厚實的手掌，拋下一句「我們去樓下7-11買個喝的」，就幫還醜醜地皺著臉的人戴好口罩走出忙碌的工作室，在電梯門打開的時候，將人拉進裡頭抱著，「我以為你會喜歡，怎麼反而想哭了？」老舊大廈的電梯自11樓慢慢下降，在緩慢的落下感中，一滴水珠終於降落在他的外套領子上。

胡亂抹去被地心引力扯下的一串淚珠，他像是抱怨又像是撒嬌地說，「你怎麼知道那些婚紗照的，我喜歡的那些風格你怎麼會那麼清楚？剛才攝影師讓我們站的位置、看向窗外的模樣、坐著的方式都和那些婚紗照好像。」

「因為我愛你？」Brett上揚的語尾讓Eddy拉下口罩噴著鼻水笑出聲音，「噁！你怎麼那麼髒？」一面嫌棄一面幫他擦著眼淚與鼻水的男人臉上全都是笑容，和他百看不厭的笑紋，「我拍下你畫的草圖和釘選的照片要傳給攝影師時看到的，就當作婚紗照的預演吧，你準備好了的時候，我們穿得正式一點再拍一次，這次的就先給爸爸看。」Brett嘴裡說出來的並不是甜言蜜語，卻讓他覺得裡頭添了煉乳又加了糖，好像一杯濃濃甜甜的ga dai teh c。

他偷瞥了一眼電梯天花板的四個角落，舊式電梯裡只有一支沒有亮起紅燈的壞掉監視器，於是他急切向前想親親Brett，親親寵他時總不斟酌份量的男人，他在電梯屏幕顯示3樓時以突出的牙嗑到被他扯下口罩的Brett下唇，在電梯屏幕顯示2樓時如願吸住戀人因為中午吃藥後含的喉糖而帶著薄荷甜味的舌，在電梯屏幕顯示1樓時哼著自己也不知道名字的曲子，紅著臉被面色如常的Brett掛回口罩拉出電梯。

他縮在冷藏櫃的玻璃門前方，撿選了半天才拿了西瓜口味的椰子水出來，他向挑起疑問的眉毛看他的Brett喃喃說了聲「太熱了，退火」，然後才搶過對方手上的100 plus用衣擺擦一擦瓶身，拉起口罩壓在被他的牙撞得有點紅的嘴唇上冰敷。

等他們結完帳提著一袋大家都喜歡的甘蔗水離開商店時，攝影師已經在大樓門口和攝影棚工作室的老闆揮手道別了。

Eddy匆忙將飲料塞給對方才想起忘了拿兩瓶給攝影師和攝影助理，尷尬地又從人家手中的塑膠袋裡拿出兩瓶冷飲遞給攝影師，在Brett響亮的取笑聲裡小口小口吞下自己的西瓜椰子水，在穿過馬路走到對面他們吃過的那間火鍋時，他就喝完了充滿熱帶氣息的冰涼飲料，臉上還有著和西瓜一樣顏色的色彩，而Brett才剛拉開100 plus的鋁罐拉環而已。

他們穿梭在小小的巷道之間，和攝影師隨意地在喜歡的牆面前方停下，忍著牽手的想法在白窗前並排站著，依照指示一起歪頭；再到對街未完成的壁畫前方錯開黏著的視線，記起了拍攝的初衷，一正一反地展示外套。

在壁畫的前方有著裝了噴漆罐子的購物車，攝影助理商借到車子後，Brett拉出興奮地率先爬進購物車玩的Eddy，在他有點失落的表情張大之前在他耳邊冷靜分析，「你在裡頭的表情太雀躍啦，小腿也擠出大塊的肌肉看不清衣服了。」然後才讓Eddy甘願爬出車子。

Brett學Eddy踩在黃黑相間防止汽車進入的水泥矮柱上，跨進了Eddy幫忙穩住的購物車裡，剛調整好坐姿，Eddy立刻又玩興大發地推著車子衝向巷尾的學校後門，他雖然叫著「我太老了，骨頭會受不了啦！」卻也沒有認真地制止笑出深深酒窩與厚厚臥蠶的戀人。

他喜歡他像個孩子一般的笑容，一如他喜歡他笑著瞇眼看他。

在攝影師專業的控場之下，他們總算冷靜下來拍完購物車的場景，即便相機裡有數張Eddy盯著Brett的相片，但同時也接拍婚紗攝影、看多了戀人們的攝影師並沒有戳破他們這顯而易見的關係，只是領著兩人晃到路口，讓他們在鮮黃色的舖子廊下坐著。

Brett還沒百分之百恢復到最佳狀態的體力有點不夠了，坐下後的他抱著手臂發起呆來，突然靜下來的氛圍讓Eddy忍不住脫下自己的外套披上男友的肩頭。

「沒事，只是剛剛笑得太累了而已，再多披一件太熱了，你穿回去吧。」Brett雖然覺得累了，但還沒有虛弱到需要在一年皆是春夏的熱帶國家穿上兩件外套，他把外套放回Eddy肩上時攝影師突然出聲，「Eddy就這樣披著別穿好！披著蠻好看的，我拍一張，Brett你怎樣自在就怎樣擺沒關係。」

最終他們在日光還停留在天邊一角繪製彩霞，尚未完全落入海中的時刻完成了這次的拍攝，兩人收好了駝色外套，背起背包和攝影師在路口道別。

坐在載著他們倆回家的grab上，Eddy朝向Brett的臉一直沒有轉開過，雙眼亮得比剛掛上天際的星星還閃耀，他有太多想說的激動，卻又不知道該從哪裡開始說起；他想謝謝Brett為他做的一切，想告訴對方自己有多麼開心能夠像拍婚紗照一樣地拍攝今天的照片，想對戀人說說天上的父親一定也很高興有人代替他包容與支持自己，「Brett……」

「嗯。」Brett看著他，彎彎的眉眼好像在說「我聽著，無論你想說什麼、言詞有多笨拙，我都聽著。」一樣，耐心地等他整理好想說的話。

不到十分鐘的車程不夠他講清楚心底所有的感受，在Brett關上車門往公寓大門走的時候，Eddy才終於說出一句「謝謝你，還有我愛你。」

「嗯，我知道。」Brett將手上的鑰匙放到了感應器前，打開大門等著Eddy跟上腳步，就和過去每一次走向新的探險時一樣，在門口等著他追上來並肩前行。

「我想告訴爸爸，Brett是我想看著他變老，老到我得扶著去廁所的人。」那是他和Brett習慣的說話模式，雖然像在開玩笑，但就像他們討論過的，到了60歲仍然要一起演奏小提琴那樣，他想和Brett一起慢慢老去；他想細數彼此臉上的皺紋，取笑對方力氣不夠的揉弦，一同抱怨著老了尿不夠遠，在每個不特別需要良好睡眠的時候，手牽著手躺在一塊，感受手心裡握著的那隻手和年輕時有什麼不同。

他們之間的感情是友情、是愛情也是親情，他沒有想過未來的哪一天身邊沒有Brett的存在，Brett在他的生命中已經是氧氣、是水份、是日光，將這個人的存在抽離以後，他不知道自己還能不能記得如何存活在無氧、乾旱、晦暗的世界上。

他們的關係包含太多定義，無法色塊分明地為他們訂出註釋，因此對於婚紗照的憧憬也只是他自己摸魚時的幻想，沒想到有個人卻重視自己不實際的願望，並替他實現。

在每一次他告訴自己該獨立一點，別過度依賴Brett了的時候，這個男人便會像這樣打破他下定的決心，還一副無所謂被黏得太緊、依賴太多的模樣。

「我猜你爸會說『遵從你心靈的聲音，如果你覺知你們的靈魂彼此相屬，那有甚麼問題。』吧？」Brett模仿著記憶中的好友父親，用學習瑜伽和靜心、冥想後，叔叔慣常用的那種說話方式，對著身旁的Eddy說出肯定彼此相愛沒有錯誤的話語。

他們步出電梯，回到屬於他們的家，在洗手換下外出衣物後，一人端著一杯Eddy前陣子為了不能攝取咖啡因的他買回來的南非國寶茶，在陽台上看著初升的夕月，一陣輕暖的風帶著桂花香氣吹來，他們有些驚訝地對視一眼。

「這……好像不是雞蛋花，是爸爸喜歡的桂花，來新加坡後我還沒看到過的桂花……」Eddy的嗓音有點顫抖，他取過戀人喝了一半的茶，將兩只馬克杯放在地上，張開雙手讓Eddy發著抖靠近，以自己的體溫在如夏的夜裡安撫情緒不穩的對方。

「如果這是桂花，那就是叔叔想告訴你順從你的心，享受你生命旅程裡的每一個部分。」Brett頓了一下才開著玩笑又說，「他大概很滿意我這個女婿吧，能幫你收拾亂糟糟的房間、挑掉你討厭的蘑菇、接納你的胡思亂想與小脾氣，而且還算是事業有成？」

「為什麼你是女婿不是媳婦啦？」馬上因為戀人的話笑出來的Eddy抱怨著無關緊要的稱謂，心中一直梗著的一塊大石被Brett的態度沖刷成小小的鵝卵石，當男友調戲般地在他耳邊吹著氣回答「在房間裡的時候誰才是媳婦啊？」的時候，他們打鬧的笑聲在中庭迴盪，和若有似無的花香一起穿過落地窗的縫隙溜進屋裡，盤旋在亮著的手機螢幕前，欣賞上頭手機主人泡茶時隨手點開的第一張相片。

照片中的他們並排坐著，歲月在兩人相疊的肩頭歇腳，直視著鏡頭的眼裡有相同的光芒，從靈魂深處湧現的熱情在那張相片裡靜靜圍繞，照片後製套上的色調讓他們顯得單純美好，他們特意冷靜下來的嘴角裡有最簡單的快樂，只因身旁有著彼此的陪伴，在時間遺失的這張相片裡頭，我愛你是永不會質變的三個字。


End file.
